Dancing on Ice (series 9)
The ninth and final series of Dancing on Ice began airing on ITV on 5 January 2014,[1] and ended on 9 March 2014. It was announced on 22 October 2013 that this series would be the show's last, and would be an 'All-Stars' series featuring former winners and previous contestants.[2] Phillip Schofield and Christine Bleakley returned to present, withJayne Torvill and Christopher Dean returning as mentors. Robin Cousins, Jason Gardiner, Karen Barber and Ashley Roberts returned for their ninth, eighth, seventh and second series on The Ice Panel. Cousins was unable to appear on the ice panel during weeks 6 and 7 due to him commentating the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia and was replaced by original judge Nicky Slater, while Barber acted as head judge. The competition was won by Ray Quinn with professional partner Maria Filippov.[3] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)# hide *1 Couples *2 Scoring chart **2.1 Average chart *3 Live show details **3.1 Week 1 (5 January) **3.2 Week 2 (12 January) **3.3 Week 3 (19 January) **3.4 Week 4 (26 January) **3.5 Week 5 (2 February) **3.6 Week 6 (9 February) **3.7 Week 7 (16 February) **3.8 Week 8 (23 February) **3.9 Week 9 (2 March) **3.10 Week 10: Final (9 March) *4 Ratings *5 References *6 External links Coupleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=1 edit The official all-star line-up was revealed on 11 December 2013,[4][5] while the professional partners were revealed on 17 December 2013.[6][7] Scoring charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=2 edit : indicates the couple eliminated that week : indicates the couple were in the skate-off but not eliminated : indicates the couple were eliminated immediately (no Skate-off) :Green scores indicate the highest score for that week :Red scores indicate the lowest score for that week :"—" indicates the couple(s) that did not skate that week Average charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=3 edit This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale (the duel skate from week 5 and the doubled scored from week 7 are not included in the total). Live show detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=4 edit Week 1 (5 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Group performance: "The Best Is Yet to Come"—Michael Bublé ;Save Me skates #Bonnie & Andrei: "Baby It's Cold Outside"—Cerys Matthews & Tom Jones #Joe & Robin: "Flash"—Queen ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Bonnie & Andrei *Roberts: Bonnie & Andrei *Gardiner: Bonnie & Andrei *Cousins: Did not need to vote but would have saved Bonnie & Andrei Week 2 (12 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=6 edit *Group performance: "Good Feeling"—Flo Rida (performed by professional skaters) ;Save Me skates #Gary & Katie: "What About Now" — Daughtry #Sam & Vicky: "Riverdance"—from Riverdance ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Sam & Vicky *Roberts: Sam & Vicky *Gardiner: Sam & Vicky *Cousins: Did not need to vote but would have saved Sam & Vicky Week 3 (19 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=7 edit ;Save Me skates #Zaraah & Andrew: "Diamonds and Pearls"—Prince #Todd & Alexandra: "Help!"—The Beatles ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Zaraah & Andrew *Roberts: Zaraah & Andrew *Gardiner: Zaraah & Andrew *Cousins: Did not need to vote but would have saved Zaraah & Andrew Week 4 (26 January)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=8 edit *Theme- Dance Week *Torvill & Dean performance: "In My Life" (performed with Rebecca Ferguson) *Special musical guest: Rebecca Ferguson—"All That I've Got" (accomanied by professional skaters) ;Save Me skates #Kyran & Nina: "Chasing Cars"—Snow Patrol #Zaraah & Andrew: "Don't Cry for Me Argentina"—Julie Covington ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Kyran & Nina *Roberts: Kyran & Nina *Gardiner: Zaraah & Andrew *Cousins: Kyran & Nina Week 5 (2 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=9 edit *Theme: The duel[9] *Group performance: "Bring Me to Life" (performed by professional skaters) *Duel pairs:[9] **Ray & Maria vs. Suzanne & Matt **Bonnie & Andrei vs. Gareth & Brianne **Beth & Łukasz vs. Hayley & Daniel **Sam & Vicky vs. Kyran & Nina After the duels the four skaters who were not immune all performed again: #Sam & Vicky: "Dream Catch Me"—Newton Faulkner #Bonnie & Andrei: "Devil Gate Drive"—Suzi Quatro #Beth & Łukasz: "Think"—Aretha Franklin #Suzanne & Matt: "I Knew You Were Trouble"—Taylor Swift ;Save Me skates #Sam & Vicky: "Don't Stop the Music"—Jamie Cullum #Bonnie & Andrei: "Big Spender"—from Sweet Charity ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Sam & Vicky *Roberts: Sam & Vicky *Gardiner: Sam & Vicky *Cousins: Did not need to vote but would have saved Sam & Vicky Week 6 (9 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=10 edit *Theme: 1984 night *Group performance: "Dr. Beat"—Miami Sound Machine/"Wild Boys"—Duran Duran *Torvill & Dean performance: "The Power of Love" *Note: Former judge Nicky Slater replaced Cousins for this week and next week, while Barber acted as head judge ;Save Me skates #Sam & Vicky: "Dream Catch Me"—Newton Faulkner #Gareth & Brianne: "Beautiful Day"—U2 ;Judges' votes to save *Slater: Sam & Vicky *Roberts: Sam & Vicky *Gardiner: Sam & Vicky *Barber: Did not need to vote but would have saved Sam & Vicky Week 7 (16 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=11 edit *Theme: Team challenge – to have their individual scores doubled[10] *Teams:[10] #Team Hayley – Hayley, Suzanne and Beth #Team Ray – Ray, Kyran and Sam *Group performances: "Walk Like an Egyptian"—The Bangles (Team Hayley) and "Uptown Girl"—Billy Joel (Team Ray) *Note: As with last week, Nicky Slater replaced Cousins on the ice panel ;Judges' votes for Team challenge *Slater: Team Ray *Roberts: Team Ray *Gardiner: Team Ray *Barber: Did not need to vote but would have voted for Team Ray ;Save Me skates #Kyran & Nina: "Billie Jean"—Michael Jackson #Suzanne & Matt: "Music"—Madonna ;Judges' votes to save *Slater: Kyran & Nina *Roberts: Kyran & Nina *Gardiner: Kyran & Nina *Barber: Did not need to vote but would have saved Kyran & Nina Week 8 (23 February)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=12 edit *Theme: Solo skate ;Save Me skates #Kyran & Nina: "Chasing Cars"—Snow Patrol #Sam & Vicky: "Riverdance"—from Riverdance ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Sam & Vicky *Roberts: Sam & Vicky *Gardiner: Sam & Vicky *Cousins: Did not need to vote but would have saved Sam & Vicky Week 9 (2 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=13 edit *Theme: Flying *Torvill & Dean performance: "Let's Face the Music and Dance" *Special musical guest: Kodaline—"High Hopes" (accompanied by professional skaters) ;Save Me skates #Sam & Vicky: "Club Can't Handle Me"—Flo Rida #Ray & Maria: "You Make It Real"—James Morrison ;Judges' votes to save *Barber: Ray & Maria *Roberts: Ray & Maria *Gardiner: Ray & Maria *Cousins: Did not need to vote but would have saved Ray & Maria Week 10: Final (9 March)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=14 edit *Themes: Showcase, Favourite skate; Boléro *Torvill & Dean performance: "Boléro" Ratingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dancing_on_Ice_(series_9)&action=edit&section=15 edit Official ratings are taken from BARB.[11] Category:2014 in British television Category:Dancing on Ice Category:2014 television seasons